Kyousui/Spell Information
Kidō Master: It is known that Miyata was a master of the Demon Arts, though its unknown to what degree, he could cast high-level spells without incantation, but nothing else that truly made him remarkable in this field; and his provess paled in comparison to the truly great masters. At recent times though, he's managed to increase his proficiency in this field highly; having teamed up with Tsuchimikado, Miyata has learned many alternate ways to handle his spells. He's skilled enough that he, in his second battle against Van Satonaka was capable of casting the full-powered version of Kurohitsugi perfectly; a spell known for its notorious difficulty - although he did indeed require the incantation to do so: Miyata can cast spells up to the maximum of 99 in both Bakudo and Hado, though his spells lack the sheer potency of his partner and he requires an incantation for spells from level 96 and up; Miyata cannot cast Forbidden Spells however - unlike his partner. Spell Creator: Miyata is a very talented creator of spells, and he has created alot of the spells commonly used by him and his partner, his spells also commonly deal with odd phenomenons and are created trough a scientific approach as opposed to his partners erratic fits of brilliant ideas. Great Kidō Knowledge: Miyata has managed to accumulate great knowledge of the application and usage of many different Kidō spells and techniques, this allows him to easily identify most spells except for purely original ones with great ease - and it subsequently allows him to cast spells of the highest level should he chose to do so, although this does tire him greatly. Invented Spells Sound Spells Miyata has recently developed a new brand of Kidō which concentrates mainly on manipulating and drastically empowering sound-waves to the extent that they can prove fatal to most opponents; the generated sound-waves can be exponetially amplified by having them sent trough water at sufficient force. This brand of magic is especially effective against earth, ice, glass, crystal and all other forms of solid materials. Kiai Shindō (気合振動, Lit. "Screaming Vibration"): Miyata initiates this spell by making a sound, generally something as simple as a snap or a shout; this sound is then enhanced tremendously and directed towards the opponent or the desired target as a sonic blast of immense force, which is capable of breaking trough most solid materials with ease, the vibrations it makes also makes it highly insuspectible to crystalization, as the molecules never seem to get an actual hold on it and are thus shattered mere milliseconds after their generation; a rather obvious result of having been completely trounced by Van: if the spell is channeled trough water the force of it becomes devastating. Hanauta Kuiki (鼻唄区域, "Crooning Boundary"): A semi-permanent forcefield which Miyata keeps around himself at all times, the forcefield protects him from his own sound-related spells and serves as a very potent defense towards ice, glass, crystal and other similiar materials; he can freely adjust the frequency of the spell in order to counter more powerful attacks; opponents in melee-range can be inflicted with nausea, vertigo and disorientation, highly impairing them for combat situations. Chromatic Spells Shokunokyū (色の球, Lit. "Chromatic Sphere"): By watching his partner weave Kido, and combining what he's seen with his natural affinity for the elements, Miyata has managed to develop a spell which uses all of the elements in the known spectrum at the same time; moreover, it was perfected by his partner so as to not use too much energy, despite its very advanced nature; the sphere itself appears glass-like in its appearance and it can vary in size, being anywhere from on scale of a football to that of a large boulder. The sphere normally strikes with a combination of all elements at once which materializes in the form of a kind of non-elemental damage, albeit Miyata can easily make one element dominate the rest, thus making the damage correspond to that element. He can also freely alter the power of the projectile itself, and this is almost never done in correspondance to the spells size - and small spheres have been known to cause wide-spread destruction. Shokunokabe (色の壁, Lit. "Chromatic Wall"): Miyata developed this spell together with his partner, pretty much at the same time as they developed Shokunokyū, it uses all the elements, like the previous spell only in a defensive way; and unlike the offensive version this spell continously draws energy from the elements around it, making it insuspectible to continous assault given that it will just restore itself over time; its only weakness is the fact that it can be destroyed by a single attack, whose power exceeds that of what it currently has: If used at the right time however, and if it is given enough time to strengthen itself its defense is in theory, unbreakable.